All for One, and One for All (plus one)
by Whitsie
Summary: Barty Crouch really should have thought harder about Confunding an powerful magical object. In a fitting lack of logic the wizarding world doesn't even bother to explain, the four Champions end up married forever and have to learn how to deal with their situation, and each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warning: Underage. Harry is fourteen. See end of chapter for further warnings

Chapter 1

When the three champions had all started glowing gold about a minute after Cedric had entered the antechamber, they all immediately backed away from each other, making very sure there was no point of contact between them.

Clearly they all recognised what it was, although Cedric didn't know if it was from academic interest, or, like in his case, having been to a couple of weddings during his life. Either way Cedric easily recognised the wedding bond for what it was. Or more likely something akin to a wedding bond as none of them had initiated the proper ritual required.

They were standing in a triangle, all facing towards each other when they heard the door to the antechamber open again, then close, and one pair of light footsteps come down the stairs.

Cedric looked up and saw Harry Potter enter the room, also glowing gold, and was briefly entranced by how they light surrounding the waifish boy made him look incredibly delicate and faelike, but before any of them had a chance to say something, the Headmaster stormed into the room, closely followed by the Madame Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff.

Cedric had never had much interaction with the Headmaster, but he was clearly furious, and Cedric was surprised that Potter did not back away from the man as he came to a stop not even a foot away from him. Despite his clear anger, Dumbledore spoke to Potter in a calm voice, "Harry I would like you to be completely honest with me. The repercussions of your answer are far more reaching than you could fathom. Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

And, what? What was Dumbledore asking? Had Potter also been chosen? It shouldn't be possible because he was 14 and Cedric was already the Hogwarts champion.

Before Cedric could contemplate this any further, Potter had shaken his head and replied firmly, "No, sir. Of course not. How could I?"

"Do no try to trick us, boy. Your name had to have come out somehow." Karkaroff spoke before Dumbledore had a chance to, sneering at Harry from behind the Headmaster.

Cedric lost his concentration for a moment as he became aware of a growing, stabbing pain emanating from his abdomen, that was growing more and more painful by the second.

Dumbledore reassuring Potter barely registered in his ears as he tried to work out the cause of his current discomfort. However, a sharp French voice brought his attention back to what was going on in the room. " _Attendez_. Are you trying to say this leetle boy 'ad his name come out of ze _Coupe de Feu_? 'Ow is this possible Professeur Dumbly-dore?" Delacour demanded.

"Harry was indeed chosen, but I think the more important question is, what has happened to you four. I notice none of you have touched each other." Dumbledore replied.

"Of course, they haven't, Dumbledore. I don't know what you teach your students, but _mine_ at least know how to recognise a marriage bond." Karkaroff drawled. "Viktor would have made sure they stayed far away from each other."

Which was all well and good, but the pain had increased exponentially, and Cedric wrapped his hands tight around his stomach in a futile attempt to relieve it and hoped someone did something to stop it before it became any worse.

"I suspect this is less of a _marriage_ bond, and instead another kind of magical binding, which makes it rather impressive that none of our students have succumbed to the growing pain they must be feeling." Dumbledore looked at them contemplatively, his eyes dragging between the three champions and Potter standing, stranded, between them and the three Heads of School.

"'Ow will you stop this Dumbly-door. We can _not_ 'ave our champions bound to each other if they are each to compete in ze tournament."

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumbledore replied, his voice finally rising above its normal level. "I don't know what you intend for me to do about it. This is magic _far_ beyond _any_ of our talents." He took a calming breath. "Now, I do believe our three of-age champions understand what is occurring here, and our youngest will have to be enlightened by them."

Cedric was barely registering the conversation any more, having fallen to his knees. He focused on Delacour's white knuckles where she was gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting in, and how Krum was leaning almost his whole body against the back of the same chair.

Potter had somehow managed to stay upright, still only a little distance from Dumbledore, and he jumped into the conversation again, "I'm not a real champion though. Someone else put my name in the Goblet." Cedric felt that he should care more, but at the moment his only concern was what the Headmaster was going to do to fix this situation.

"That is true Harry, but Mr Crouch is the expert on the rules and he says, despite the circumstances, your name did come out of the goblet so you do have to compete." Evidentially ignore it.

"We shall see about that Dumbledore. I thought your assurances meant something." Karkaroff drawled.

Dumbledore rounded on the other two Heads of School, "You might not be able to see it, but you each have one of your students, who are _under your care_ , getting close to being crippled by the pain they are feeling from an incomplete _primal_ magical bond. If I may finish so that they may be given a chance to alleviate that pain, it would be much appreciated."

Cedric brought his wrist up to his mouth to bite it so he wouldn't let out a groan of pain as he saw Dumbledore turn to Harry with a soft expression on his face. "We will explain the circumstances surrounding the tournament in the morning, if you would all come to my office after breakfast. Harry, you shall all be sleeping in the rooms at mid-way up the Astronomy Tower, you know the ones. Don't worry about your things, they shall be collected and delivered promptly. Harry I am also feeling partial to Cockroach Cluster. Thank you for your patience gentlemen and lady. Good night and good dreams."

And with that Dumbledore swept out of the room, ushering Karkaroff and Maxime ahead of him, and shut the door at the top of the stairs behind him with a slam.

Potter failed to move, and so Cedric ripped his arm away from his mouth, "Fucking Circe, Potter. Get over here before we all faint."

Potter quickly walked over to stand in front of Delacour, and failed to react fast enough when she reached out to grab his hand and bring it so all four of them were touching. The second they were all in contact the light flashed blindingly again, before dying completely, a couple sparks trailing up from their hands and along their arms before sinking into their skin.

Cedric stood up again, towering over Potter and Delacour still seated in the chair, and pulled out his wand to summon three of the chairs clumped around a table a short distance away, then fell into the one that came up behind him.

Krum had sunk down into his as well, while Potter had taken his seat facing them all, so they were arranged in a vague circle around the fire, all able to see the others. Cedric sighed deeply, and ran his hand over his face, then looked over at Potter, "I don't know how you stood that, Potter. It fucking hurt."

Potter shrugged and brought his knees up in front of him to sit curled up on the chair "I've had worse."

"Or per'aps it did not 'urt you as much because you are underage." Delacour snarked.

Potter just shrugged again.

Cedric looked over at Krum as he spoke for the first time. He had a deep voice, with an accent markedly different from Karkaroff's Russian one. "It no longer matters. Vhat does matter is our current situation."

"Yeah. Our situation. Fuck." Cedric didn't know what to do, or expect or even how to explain the 'situation' to his parents.

"Er- what is our situation. What did the glowing lights and stuff mean." Potter asked.

Cedric whipped his head around to look at Potter, who was peering back at them, his green eyes enormous behind his glasses, but Delacour spoke before he had a chance.

"'Ow do you not know zis. Every _enfant de français_ can recognise a marriage bond." Delacour seemed to be taking the chance to be as condescending as possible, boding exceptionally well for their life together.

"Maybe every magical child, but I can't help that my only living relatives are muggles and I've never been to a wedding in my life." Potter's eyes flashed as he responded. "Anyway, I heard what Dumbledore said. What I'm asking, is why did he say it isn't exactly a marriage bond, and how do we break it."

"Potter. We cannot break it. Ever. Vhich is vhy I would like to know vhy Ms Delacour is being such a _kuchka_." Krum had said what Cedric would dearly like to voice, but didn't quite have the balls to say out loud."

Delacour flipped her blond hair behind her shoulder and raised her nose haughtily. "Because I am a Delacour. I am _français_. I am a Veela. I cannot be bonded to a Quidditch player, an Englishman and _un garçon_. _Mon pere_ is the Minister, 'e cannot afford zis embarrasment."

"You know, I met the Bulgarian minister at the World cup. He's really nice. He offered to introduce me to Krum when I mentioned that I was a seeker." Potter shrugged. "Unless it's the paedophilia aspect that's worrying you. In which case go right ahead."

It took Cedric a minute to recognise the sarcasm that had just been delivered in a soft, deadpan voice. Because Potter had a point. Having been at school with the boy for four years meant that Cedric sometimes forgot that Harry Potter was _Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived_. He was internationally famous before he could even walk, and an idol for their entire generation. If anything, it was Cedric himself that was going to cause the most problems. But it wasn't something any of them could do anything about, so moving on was their only choice.

"How about" Cedric spoke over Delacour's reply. "How about we try not to come to any conclusions tonight, and instead go to bed and reassess in the morning. We obviously can't do anything now. Why don't we just try to get along. Potter, the Headmaster said something to you about a room."

"Right. Yeah. Let's go." Potter stood up from his chair, and with a jerk of his head indicated for them to follow. He lead them away from the entrance to the room, and instead over to a stretch of wall between two paintings, and tapped three of the bricks one after the other with his wand. The wall shimmered into a door, which Potter led them through.

The rest of their trip followed a similar pattern. Potter led them in and out of corridors and into hallways covered by tapestries, occasionally telling them to watch a trick step, or to skirt around a particular suit of armour. Cedric recognised the area of the castle when they came to a stop, but was surprised that a walk that should have taken at least twenty minutes had taken only half that, most of which had been through secret passages Cedric had no knowledge of.

The door to the room was unlocked, but there were four keys sitting on a table just inside the door, so Cedric immediately picked one up and locked the door behind them.

Their rooms were relatively simple, a space that was similar to a common room, just on a smaller scale, and only one door leading off from it. Cedric could see through to an excessively large bed, and another door that presumably led to a bathroom.

"Ve are sharing a bed. Your headmaster is crazy." For all that Cedric would like to maintain school pride, he honestly couldn't argue with Krum's remark.

"Yeah, completely barmy. But he's also a genius, and if we have to we can ask him to fix it tomorrow morning." Potter was in the room sitting cross legged on the bedspread, that was white, likely in an attempt to keep away from any house or school affiliations, that, paired with the dark wood of the rest of the furniture, gave the room a calm air. Potter was looking at the wall next to the door, that was out of Cedric's sight. "Diggory, you have a Cleansweep, don't you?"

Slightly confused at the abrupt topic chance, Cedric replied in the affirmative.

"Yeah, thought so. Er- Krum, do you have any identifying marks on your Firebolt?" Krum, instead of replying walked through the door to the bedroom, and Cedric followed behind him and quickly came to realise Potter's problem. On the wall, lying parallel to the floor in broom racks were three brooms. One of them was Cedric's Cleansweep Seven, while the other two were Firebolts, both in perfect condition as far as Cedric could see, and completely indistinguishable from the other.

Cedric huffed out a laugh. "Well this is a situation I never thought I'd ever be in. Having to compare between two international standard racing brooms."

Krum had come to stand closer to the brooms, peering at them closely from under his heavyset brows. "The other one is yours, yes, Potter?"

"Yeah."

"Mine is the one on top. See below the name, mine has my initials." Potter went over to the wall and stood on his tiptoes to look at where Krum was pointing.

"Okay, brilliant. It makes sense that yours is the one on top, because it would be kind of hard for me to reach it."

Potter smiled up at Krum, and Cedric saw the moment Krum fell under its spell like everyone it had been bestowed on before. Potter seemed to have no idea that his smile made him look unimaginably endearing, and it was a part of the reason all the teachers loved him so much, and was why he had a fan club among the younger members of each house, even Slytherins. Krum gave a small smile back, which was more of a slight upturn of his lips than anything else, but made Potter smile wider, before turning away to his trunk, that was lined up with two others against the wall underneath the brooms. Cedric recognised his own, and one he presumed was Krum's if the Durmstrang crest on the top was anything to go by.

He looked around and saw Delacour's was against the wall opposite the bathroom, sitting next to a pale blue dresser and vanity table. Cedric assumed Delacour had entered the bathroom at some point in the last five minutes as the door was shut and the sound of a running shower was coming through the door.

Cedric went to his own trunk and started looking through it to make sure that he house-elves who had delivered it had managed to collect everything from around his bed.

"Diggory. Do you have a book that would say anything about Bloodroots? Because surprise marriage bond or not, Snape would still love any chance to give me a detention." Cedric looked up at Potter who has his book bag slung over his shoulder and two books in his arms. "Normally I'd be sharing whatever Hermione got out of the library, but obviously she isn't here, so I just have to go with what I have."

Cedric did have a book that Potter that would most likely find useful and dug through his trunk to find it. "Here. It has a section on the poisonous aspects, but your other books probably have that. This one has a section later that talks about Herbology exceptions, and there's a part that says, unlike a good majority of poisonous plants, Bloodroot doesn't allow for an antidote to be derived from it. You could probably write at least a foot and a half from what the book says. Except its half past eleven, Potter, are you really going to be that productive?"

Potter smiled in thanks and shrugged. "I'm a bit of an insomniac. I don't often go to bed before twelve, and mostly after one, so I'll get in at least an hour of work. I should get half the essay done by then. Thanks for the book."

Cedric looked after Potter bemusedly as he left the bedroom and went to sit on one of the couches in front of the fire, arraying his books around him, and pulling out what Cedric recognised as a charms textbook to write on.

"He is… not vhat I expected." Cedric looked over at Krum who was pulling night clothes out of his trunk.

"Yeah. Everyone has that reaction. He came here in my third year, and we were all so excited, because _Harry Potter_ was coming to Hogwarts, and then this tiny child ends up in Gryffindor, and he's friendly, but so so shy, and no one had any idea what to do. He's an incredible flyer though." Cedric grinned across at Krum, "Honestly he could probably give you a run for your money. I know for a fact he can pull off a perfect Wronski Feint."

"I don't believe you. But it is no matter. I need to sleep. My parents, shall be here tomorrow." Krum stripped out of his formal school robes and uniform, and pulled on a singlet, and pair of flannel pyjama pants over his boxers. He climbed into bed as the door to the bathroom opened and Delacour walked out in a cloud of steam, dressed only in a short nightgown. Cedric had been trying his hardest to not look at the two of them, but he finally was unable to stop himself. They were both gorgeous, albeit in very different ways. Delacour clearly had some kind of Veela heritage, definitely within the last two generations, because she was classically beautiful in a way that was almost unnatural. Krum on the other hand had a very European, curved nose, but had a sharply defined face and jaw, that, when combined with his, clearly harshly trained, defined body, made a very appealing picture. And everyone was attracted to Potter on some level, because he took androgyny to a whole new level, and had enormous green eyes and look of innocence that almost anyone would love to corrupt.

If it truly ended up that Dumbledore had no way of fixing this, well, there were worse people to be stuck with for life. It was with this thought that Cedric quickly changed into his own nightclothes and climbed into the massive bed, quickly falling asleep despite the flickering firelight coming into the room from the living room.

* * *

Viktor woke up with a gorgeous blond pressed close to him on each side and petit brunet curled up on his chest. For all that the situation was ridiculous, at least there were some perks.

Viktor still wasn't sure that this wasn't some kind of test for the champions, to test their strength in the face of adversity, or perhaps temptation. He was mostly sure it wasn't, just because there was currently no existing way of recreating, or realistically faking, the gold light and the accompanying pain from last night without it backfiring incredibly. So perhaps Dumbledore had achieved a feat that no wizard had before in all of history, or he was telling the truth, and they were all bonded for the rest of their lives. It was honestly about 50/50 in his mind.

Hopefully Dumbledore would clarify when they went to his office this morning.

Both Diggory and Delacour began to stir, clearly being woken, as he had, by the light coming in the window. Delacour moaned softly and pushed her face further into his chest, while Diggory stretched his legs and arms, snapping his eyes open when his arm brushed against Potter.

"Oh Circe."

Diggory's voice clearly reminded Delacour of where she was, and she sighed before opening her eyes as well. All three of their eyes fell on the beautiful boy that was still asleep. " _Merde. Il est trop mignon_."

Viktor had to agree with Delacour, Potter did look very cute. His knees were drawn up in front of his chest, while both his arms were curled up under his head to act as a pillow.

"Too cute. Yeah. He's also fourteen." Diggory's voice was husky with sleep, but it was still clear that he lacked any conviction in his words.

"Fourteen. _Putain. Chepás_ , he seemed very mature last night." Delacour replied.

"He's also incredibly stubborn and vaguely terrifying." And Diggory was much more certain about this.

"A challenge then." Viktor took the chance to enter the conversation, and Diggory just grinned in reply.

Before they could talk any more Potter, perhaps stirred by the rumble of Viktor's chest as he spoke, yawned, and reached up a fist to rub at his eyes. The same hand then started patting around Viktor's chest and the bed beside him, and all three of them watched before Diggory started slightly and grabbed Potter's glasses off the side table and passed them to him.

Potter pushed himself up so he was straddling Viktor's stomach and put the glasses on before opening his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, trying to wake himself up, then took of his glasses again and cleaned them with the hem of his oversized shirt, then put them back on his nose.

"Good morning."

And it's kind of shocking that Potter clearly has no idea what he looks like, wide-eyed, messy-haired, dressed only in an oversized shirt that hides his boxers. It's innocent and gorgeous and everything that Viktor would love to mess up, and it's clear from their earlier comments that his fellow Champions feel the same.

" _Dobro utro_."

Potter peered back at them all, looking between each of their faces. "Do you want me to see if I can get breakfast sent up here? 'Cause I don't really want to go to the Great Hall."

Viktor shrugged, not really caring either way, and so did Diggory. Delacour only asked that he ensure some fruit was included in their meal.

Potter nodded, then turned and _crawled_ off the bed, showing off his tight arse obscenely. Diggory choked from next to him, obviously just as affected by the sight. Potter called an extremely excitable house-elf that was happy to bring them food, then went into the bathroom after collecting a towel and some clothes from his trunk.

As the door shut Viktor pulled himself up to sit against the headboard and Diggory and Delacour followed his lead. Diggory let out a deep breath of air. "Ok. A challenge. Absolutely."

Viktor spread his legs to allow for his morning erection to fill out again as he considered the possibilities. Potter on his knees, mouth and throat full of cock, with his brilliant green eyes tearing up… pressed against Delacour, whining into her mouth as she played with his tiny cock and pretty arse… him and Diggory fucking him from both ends, or both in one hole, stuffing him full 'till he cries… any of them bending him over or using his mouth at any time. "We will not try to break this bond then?"

" _Non_. But we will 'ave to work together or it will fall apart."

Yeah, Viktor could definitely see the perks of the situation.

* * *

Harry led the way to Dumbledore's office as the only one of them who had ever been there before. It was midway through first period, so it was unlikely they would run into any students, but Harry had made sure to stick to lesser used hallways and to stay far away from the bathroom older couples liked to sneak into.

As they came up to the familiar gargoyle Harry spoke the password the Headmaster had given him the night before, "Cockroach Cluster", and then continued on the moving staircase, looking over his shoulder to check the others were following.

At the top of the stairs, Dumbledore called them in before he could knock , and so Harry continued in to the surprisingly full room. A second look quickly revealed that Dumbledore was standing in front of his fireplace, Mr Diggory and a woman who was likely his wife were standing quite close to him, a woman who looked eerily like Fleur standing next to a short, rotund man were next to Dumbledore's desk, and a couple who were, judging by the other people in the room, Krum's parents, completed the loose circle, standing in front of one of the tables of spindly objects. Harry walked over to Dumbledore , skirting around the edge of the room, while the others went to greet their parents.

"Harry, my boy. How was your night." Dumbledore asked quietly.

Harry grinned wryly. "Eventful."

Dumbledore smiled back. "I can't argue with that. I would like you to trust me please, Harry, and not interrupt for the next few minutes."

"Of course, sir. I mean, sir, I already do."

Dumbledore's smile widened and the fond look in his eye increased. "Thank you, Harry." He then turned to face the room proper, raising his hand to call for quiet. "Good morning Mr Diggory, Mr Krum and Miss Delacour. I have already explained to your parents the salient points, including the fact that there is currently no way for the bond to be broken, and the likelihood of one being discovered is unlikely. Now, while the situation is unorthodox, proper protocol must be observed, and so I have given the use of my office to you all for the day. Lunch and afternoon tea shall be delivered, and you need only call at any time for refreshments and they shall be received."

Dumbledore then turned back to Harry, but spoke loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. "It is a curious power of the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW that their office becomes an entirely neutral, completely separate country, presumably so that they can meet with whomever they like no matter their country of origin or place of origin. Now, as soon as I leave I would like you to go and look under my desk and all shall become clear."

He smoothed a hand through Harry's hair, then turned and stepped into the fire, disappearing in a flash of green flame.

Harry only stared into the fire for a minute before he shook his head and walked to Dumbledore's desk, and looked into the space the Headmaster's feet would normally rest. He wasn't sure what he was looking at for a moment, but as his eyes focused he easily recognised the dark shape.

"Padfoot?!" Harry exclaimed. "Padfoot, is that you?"

Out from under the desk came the familiar form of Harry's godfather. He was in his animagus form, and looking much better. He was no longer as skinny, and his coat looked shiny and thick, unlike the tangled mess it had been at the end of last year.

"Come on, Siri, change back." Padfoot woofed, then seamlessly changed back into a man, kneeling opposite Harry. Harry barely had a chance to see his face before he was pulled into a tight hug that he gladly reciprocated.

He had missed Sirius, as, for all that they sent letters back and forth, actually seeing him face to face was so much better.

"How are you, Harry?" Sirius asked, his voice muffled by Harry's hair.

"Great! Or I was but…"

"Yeah. But. Don't worry. I'll make sure you come out of this okay."

"Thanks, Siri." Harry nuzzled his face into Sirius' shoulder, basking in his warm hug. In his excitement Harry had managed to forget everyone else in the room, so the sound of a cough startled him slightly.

"Mr Potter. Would you care to introduce us to your… friend?" Monsieur Delacour asked.

Harry pulled out of Sirius' hug reluctantly, and stood up to face the rest of the room. "Er- yeah. I will. Just remember what Dumbledore said about this room being a separate country or something."

M. and Mme Delacour and Mr Diggory all nodded, but M. Delacour was the only one to actually reply. "He meant that this office is a separate State with complete diplomatic immunity, Mr Potter."

"Yeah. Thanks. Ok, so that means um…" Harry trailed off, and just waved a Sirius to stand up. Sirius slung his left arm over Harry's shoulder, but kept his right on his wand, and Harry kept his own wand gripped tightly in his hand as well.

It was fortunate that they did so because both Mr Diggory and Mrs Krum had shot out a _stupefy_ and what Harry barely recognised as a modified _expelliarmus_ commonly used on the duelling circuit because it incorporated a sharp pain to make the recipient reflexively loosen their grip. Harry and Sirius had both put up a shield which reflected the two spells into the walls, but did not allow it to dispel, wary of further attacks.

"So that means" Harry continued. "that currently Sirius is not subject to any country's laws, and is, when in this office, a free man. He is also entirely innocent of every crime except breaking out of Azkaban, but I don't really expect you to believe me."

Sirius let his shield vanish and indicated for Harry to do the same. "I do love that you're protecting me, Harry, but I'm here to protect you today, and deal with the absolute disaster that is your life right now. Come, let's all sit down and have some tea."

Harry and Sirius moved around the desk and into one of the comfortable puffy chairs Dumbledore had most likely transfigured into place around a sturdy oak table that was reminiscent of the tables in the Great Hall. It was because of this that Harry wasn't surprised when tea, biscuits and finger sandwiches appeared arrayed around the table when everyone had sat down, each family unit taking a side of the square table, the Krum's across from him, and the Delacour's and Diggory's to Harry's left and right respectively.

"Well, isn't this cozy. How've you been, Amos?" Sirius asked cheerfully then turned to address Harry, "We went to Hogwarts at the same time you know, although he was a year or two above me, and a Hufflepuff."

Harry rolled his eyes, and elbowed Sirius in the side. "Stop it, Siri. Look at him, he's halfway to trying to curse you again. Tell me why you're here."

"Because you're married."

"So…?"

"I'm the closest thing you have to family right now. I'm here to represent your interests. Just like these fine people are here to represent their lovely sons and daughters as well."

"What do you mean."

"It's stuff to do with inheritances and children and living arrangements and expectations and the like. Normally it's all squared away before the big day, but obviously this is a bit unorthodox."

The rest of those seated at the table had been surprisingly quiet up until now, but Mr Diggory took this chance to butt in. "And what would you know about that, you traitor."

Sirius snarled, baring his teeth in a frightening display. "All the newspapers had to say last year was that it was clear that my 'Black blood was showing again', but you seem to have forgotten exactly what being a Black is. Considering your son is now married to one that's a dangerous thing to have done."

"My son isn't married to a _Black_." Mrs Diggory spat with disgust.

"Harry's my heir." Sirius replied with a harsh grin.

"As amusing as this English spat is, we do have other things we need to focus on." Monsieur Delacour interrupted, speaking English with only the barest hint of an accent. "I think the most pressing issue would be children, non? And perhaps family lines?"

Mrs Krum rapped her knuckles on the table to draw attention to herself. "Well obviously Viktor requires an heir, and you, Potter." She pointed at Harry and he nodded in reply. "So they should be first, before the other two have their children. And Delacour must have Viktor's first child. Veela _are_ native to Bulgaria. They shall live there for at least half the year."

" _Excuse-moi?_ " Madame Delacour cried out, clearly offended. " _Je suis français. Ma famille a été française pour les générations. Habiteront en Bulgare. Pah._ "

"Veela са български . Само защото вашето семейство левия не означава, че не са все още български . Това е вероятно, за времето на вашето семейство признава си наследство." Mrs Krum replied, sounding all the more angry for having dropped into her native language.

" _Leurs patrimoine!? Vraiment!? Vous rigolez._ " Monsieur Delacour snorted.

"As amusing as this international spat is…" Sirius drawled. "Perhaps we could get back to the matter at hand?"

All of those involved in the argument flushed slightly, clearly having forgotten where they were.

"So Krum requires an heir, the Diggory's and Delacour's would presumably like children but do not need an actual heir, and Harry needs two heirs. Does that sound right to everyone?" Sirius was twirling his wand between his fingers, in a move Harry clearly recognised as threatening. He smiled when no one spoke up to contradict him. "Good. Now, Harry will carry his, because the two boys need to be the other fathers."

"What? Why?" All four of the champions had been quiet up until this point, likely simultaneously not wanting to get in the middle of one of the fights that had occurred, and slightly terrified of Sirius, but Cedric clearly couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"The Black's must be _Tourjours Pur_ and the Potter's are so light that both Krum's delightful dark heritage, and Delcour's veela heritage would cause the child to be a squib if the magic were to mix. Of course Harry doesn't fit the requirements for either of the Houses, but he's so powerful it doesn't matter." Sirius replied acting in a manner that would suit a Malfoy more than it does his godfather. "But this is just a formality as there shall be no children for at least fifteen years, and preferably longer."

"Oui, I think zat is something we can all agree on." Madame Delacour replied.

"Well, of course." Mr Diggory agreed pompously. "They are all still at school, and I know Cedric, at least, has high aspirations for his career. He cannot be distracted by children this early in life."

"Unlike your Cedric, Viktor is already successful, and actually has something to contribute to this marriage. Your boy has, vhat? His allowance? And Miss Delacour is the same. What is that English saying? All flash and no substance. It seems you all benefit and my family does not."

Harry had been content to sit there while the adults tried to work it out, because he could see that for all they were fighting, they were at least getting somewhere. But now it was clear that they all were working toward their own interests, and refused to concede to anyone. "You do all realise that this bond _can't_ be broken. Like, there is literally no way for us to… divorce or whatever. So getting offended about monetary contributions or whatever imaginary grievance you can all pull out of your arses, is ridiculous. Could we all just please just cover the basic formalities, because we're all stuck at Hogwarts for the next year anyway, and I'm slightly more concerned about the lethal tournament some wanker entered me in, and what it actually consists of."

* * *

Potter was still curled up in a chair, his feet tucked under him, resting against his godfathers side. He should not look that threatening. Although, that he was tucked up next to _Sirius Black_ , was exuding enough magic to create a slight breeze, and was glaring at them all with almost _glowing_ green eyes. Well. Fleur felt she was justified in being threatened. And when Potter turned to look at each of his bond mates in turn, well, Fleur wasn't surprised that her hands were shaking the tiniest bit.

"You all trust that your parents will act in your best interests right?" Potter continued on without waiting for them to reply. "And I know that Siri won't screw me over, so, because only a complete idiot would enter themselves into a competition they know nothing about, why don't we leave them here, and go elsewhere so you can explain it to me."

Potter, stood up, and Fleur followed, after looking at her parents and seeing them similarly cowed. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Krum did the same, while Diggory just shrugged his father's hand off his shoulder, and pulled his arm away from his mother, before following behind them.

Potter led them to a door Fleur would never have noticed if it had not been pointed out to her. Just how often was Potter in his Headmaster's office to be able to know about this room, and to not see an issue with just entering it?

There were a series of sky blue armchairs and lounges arranged in a square-like formation, and the walls were lined with books from floor to ceiling.

All of them were silent when they sat down, which, really, wasn't all that surprising. For all that they had not separated since the night before, there hadn't been that much chance for conversation, and really all they had talked about was how to get the one who wasn't there into bed. Definitely a great foundation for a relationship.

"There are three tasks. One to test our courage, one to test our mind and one to test our power. Each one is meant to represent a school, although there is …contention about which represents which." Fleur figured she should speak if no one else would.

"Yeah, some people think Durmstrang is power, and Hogwarts is courage, and some think it's the other way around, and other people are sure power is Beauxbatons. It doesn't really matter. We have to do all three tasks anyway. Traditionally we don't get told about the first task, then we get a clue for the second task, and get explicitly told about the third one. Courage, mind and power, see?" Diggory elaborated on what she had said, speaking directly to Potter.

"Right, but they're all a test of magical prowess, right?" Potter asked.

" _Da._ " Replied Krum.

"Right. So like, if I die, how does that effect the bond?"

"What?" Diggory asked, clearly shocked. Although why he was, Fleur had no idea. Potter was a pragmatist, him wondering about this was no surprise.

"Well they are tasks for the most talented students of each school, and even if I were absurdly talented for my age, I still wouldn't be as good as any of you. If people of your calibre can die in this tournament, then I have almost no chance." Which was absolutely correct and very worrying.

"If any of us die in the next year then the rest of us vill be magically crippled for the rest of our lives. If it happened after a year, ve vould be fine, technically, but it has been described as a sense of extreme loss, similar to losing a body part. Something that isn't life-threatening, but is certainly life-changing."

"Well then. You'll all have to help me stay alive then. It's not like I'm going to win." Potter shrugged.

"You aren't even going to try? What about the wealth and fame that comes with winning? Don't you want that?" Fleur asked. She couldn't understand why the boy wouldn't want to at least try? He had been given a chance most people would kill for.

"Fleur I'm the heir to two Ancient Houses, and have been famous since before I could walk. I honestly could not care less about what this tournament could give me." Which was a very valid point, and Fleur flushed slightly as she realised she had completely forgotten who the boy was.

" _D'accord_. Well, we have close to a month until the First Task, so perhaps we could focus on other matters, non."

Krum looked across at her, "Vat did you haff in mind?"

"Well, we are bonded." Fleur let her voice lower slightly, and trailed one hand through her hair and down over her chest. "Perhaps we should get to know each other better, hmm?" She got up and walked over to where Krum and Diggory were sitting next to each other, swaying her hips as she did so. She relished in how both boys' eyes trailed over her body, and Diggory's soft, barely audible groan. She sat next to Krum and placed a hand on his defined jaw and pulled him into a kiss. He hadn't shaved that morning, so his stubble scratched at her lips, and his skilled kiss was far better than she thought it would be. His arm wound around her waist, his large hand gripping her hip tightly and twisting her body toward his. Fleur ran her tongue over his lower lip then detached their mouths. She leant over Krum - Viktor's - lap, and pressed her mouth to Cedric's. He was far bolder than Viktor, opening his mouth immediately and twining their tongues together. He was the one to pull away this time, and turned to slam his mouth against Viktor's. Their kiss was far harsher than what either of them had given her. They bit at each other's lips and Viktor's hand came up from Cedric's waist to grip his hair and pull his head back. They likely would have kept going if they had not heard a whine from across the room.

Potter was still curled up in his chair, but he was staring at them intently, his pupils were blown wide and his bottom lip was pulled between his teeth. Seeing them all look at him, Harry whined again, and tightened his grip around his knees. The boy was so overwhelmed, likely going through the first sexual experience of his life.

Fleur reached out her hand, and beckoned Harry over. "Come here, 'Arry." He uncurled from the chair, and stumbled over to stand in front of them, awkwardly holding his hand over his groin in an attempt to hide the small bulge there. Fleur grabbed his hand and pulled him even closer, and Viktor reached out to hold onto his hips and draw him up to straddle his lap. Cedric pulled Harry's glasses off, and set them off to the side, and Harry blinked a few times in quick succession, all the while moving his hips jerkily against Viktor's.

Viktor gripped Harry's hips tightly, halting his movement, and Cedric put his hand under Harry's chin and turned his head to face him. "You haven't dated anyone, have you?" Harry shook his head, but stayed silent, clearly embarrassed, and Cedric moved his hand so he was holding Harry in place at the base of his neck. "Have you thought about girls, though? Or boys?" Harry nodded. "And you think we're all attractive, don't you?" Harry sucked his lip into his mouth and worried it with his teeth. God the boy was so innocent. So corruptible. Fleur was very much looking forward to actually bedding him, and teaching him to please her exactly as she liked. "It looked like you enjoyed it when you came over here." Cedric implored, coaxing Harry to give a tiny nod. "Then let us make you feel better." And before even waiting for a reply, Cedric leaned forward and captured Harry's bitten-red lips. And the boy responded so beautifully, gasping softly before gripping Viktor's shirt with one hand and the other wrapping around Cedric's forearm, his hand too small to wrap fully around it.

Fleur felt a familiar low heat run through her abdomen, incredibly turned on by the fact that this boy is the same one who was so terrifying before, and he was all theirs, and turned to press her breasts to Viktor's arm, and pressed a series of kisses up his jaw, but was distracted before she could go further by Viktor's biceps bunching and relaxing, so she looked down to see he had coaxed Harry into moving his hips again, grinding the boys arse into his cock, and pressing the boys own tiny need forward into his stomach.

Wanting to make the boys first orgasm into a combined effort, Fleur reached down one hand to rub at the front of Harry's pants. She didn't do much more than press the palm of her hand against the bulge, but didn't need to as, before long, Harry's whines rose in pitch, and he shuddered through his orgasm, moaning into Cedric's mouth. He collapsed against Viktor's chest breathing heavily, but only before a moment before squeaking and trying to rise up to his knees, although Viktor's grip on his hips stopped him from moving anywhere.

Instead the boy bit his lip again, looked across at Cedric's groin, and peeking through his eyelashes, switching his gaze between the two boys, gestured vaguely downwards, and asked, "Do you want me to. Um."

God. The boy was perfect. Or at least he would be.

* * *

 **AN:** This is something I wanted to try. I've cross posted on ao3, under the same username, and will probs post some of the more explicit sex scenes over there. Like i said, i'll take prompts for the sex, although not the plot because I have that pretty much worked out.

Also:

Further Warning: Harry is fourteen in this. Fleur and Cedric are seventeen. Viktor is eighteen. There are various combinations herein that that are statutory rape. Obviously the 'worst' would be Viktor/Harry, but Harry is completely below the age of consent in any situation so... Along with the evident underage sex that occurs, there is also pretty clear dubcon, in that Harry while clearly turned on, never really gives consent, and considering that the others are all at least three years older than him…

But, I hope you all liked it, lemme know what you think.

xx

Whitsie


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Underage. See end of chapter for detail.

Chapter 2

Gods this boy. Cedric's forever, and perfect.

Yeah, Cedric was sure that whatever was decided in the other room, he could live with it so long as he could spend the rest of his life with the other three. If nothing else there'd be an absolute abundance of orgasms.

"No, Harry, it's okay. It'd take us a bit longer to come, and we don't want any of our parents to walk in on that."

"Um. Okay." Harry shifted on Krum's lap, and grimaced, likely at the wet feeling in his pants. Cedric drew his wand and murmured a charm most boys learnt soon after they arrived at Hogwarts, and Harry smiled gratefully at him, his cheeks still flushed from arousal and embarrassment.

"'Arry." Fleur captured Harry's chin in her hand, and turned his face towards her. Cedric was sure this was a habit they were all going to pick up. "We shall show you 'ow to please us all when we get ze chance. We know you are younger zan us, and want to 'elp you."

Harry's cheeks burned a brighter red, which was not helping Cedric's attempts to dampen his arousal, but he did look at them all and thanked them softly when they nodded.

It was likely that Fleur had not planned for any of them to go beyond kissing when she had decided to seduce them, but had been side-tracked like the rest of them when Harry had proven to be so responsive. So Cedric decided to give them all a little space and an opportunity to calm down. "How about we keep getting to know each other. Like ask each other questions that we have to answer." Cedric huffed a laugh. "God it's like we're on a bad first date."

"I've been on vorse, although I do not normally end up married." Viktor replied, his lips upturned into a slight smile.

"Really? I wouldn't think that being… well, you, would give you tons of opportunities for dating." Cedric turned in his seat, drawing one knee up onto the lounge, so that he could see the others without twisting uncomfortably.

"It doesn't. But there are public appearances I haff to do sometimes. For media attention. It is almost worth it to be married now, because I don't haff to pretend to go on a date while reporters are sitting at all the tables around me."

God, maybe being an internationally famous quidditch player wasn't worth it.

… Nah, it totally was.

"Is there a lot you have to do because of quidditch?" Harry asked, looking very interested in the answer.

"There is now because I am overage. But when I vas younger I was only expected to do publicity at the actual games. I shall haff a pass for that this year, however, because of the Tournament. I shall be practicing and playing some of the games, but enough people will be interested in the Tournament to cover my contract requirements."

"I will be interesting to see 'ow zey cover ze Tournament, because of zis… kerfuffle."

"Probably some star-crossed lovers bullshit. Completely forgetting, of course, that we are already married, and only going to be in competition for a year." Cedric said, wryly. "We'll probably be in the papers a lot this year. My dad'll be happy with that."

Harry sighed heavily. "Just what I need. More publicity."

"Would you not be 'appy with that? Most people desire fame, after all."

Harry shook his head. " No. I never wanted any of it. The whole Boy-Who-Lived thing is pretty tiring. I just want to be normal."

"I'm sure it's easy to say zat from where you are." Fleur replied, dismissively

Harry reared back slightly, then pushed himself of Viktor's lap and stood up. "Right, because I just love being famous for surviving my own murder. Especially when my parents didn't." Harry went back into Dumbledore's office, slamming the door behind him.

Cedric winced. That really could have gone better. "Uh, a word of advice, don't mention his parents. Like ever. He'll hex you before you have a chance to blink."

Cedric stood up, readjusting his now deflated erection and followed Harry back into the office. Cedric could see his parents looked furious, their presumptions of grandeur having been thoroughly shattered by all the actually important people in the room.

Cedric knew his father held an important place in the Ministry, but there was a difference between just being a pureblood, and being a properly high-born pureblood like Black or the Krums. Or even Harry Potter, who despite being a halfblood came from one of the most prominent families of Magical Britain.

Not that it would be a problem for Cedric, however. He was married to both of them.

Cedric was married to a fourteen year old. He had to have sex with a fourteen year old. Cedric would have been content with just consummating the marriage and then spending the next few years properly bringing Harry into his, Viktor's and Fleur's sex life, but the other two were clearly not prepared to put their sex lives on hold until Harry was actually ready.

If only consummation could be staggered. Cedric had no idea how the emperor, kings and pharaohs of old managed to fuck their seven, eight, ten, fifty partners one after the other, with only minutes between each coupling.

He sighed to himself, at least they didn't have to worry about underage concerns. Although, Harry _had_ been receptive. And he'd been gorgeous spread out on Viktor's lap. His desperate whining had pushed Cedric closer to the edge than he'd like to admit.

And remembering it was making him hard again. Reminiscing would be better served when he wasn't in the room with his parents, his parent's in law, and _Sirius fucking Black_.

* * *

Perhaps Potter and the others had been prepared to trust their parents and guardians to draw up their contract, but Viktor planned to read over every line and every term until he was certain of his every obligation.

And his parents knew that, which was why they were happy to push for an extra day before officially signing the document.

Currently Viktor was back in his room on the Durmstrang boat, indulging in a glass of raika. He wasn't allowed to drink much, due to his contract with the Bulgarian national team, and likely the one he'd be signing with an EQL team sometime this year, with him starting playing next year. The EQL was the best in the world, having both the most money to burn, and a longer tradition of organised Quidditch than any other country, and after his showing at the World Cup, teams would be lining up to sign him.

The media attention this new marriage would bring could only help in this regard. Honestly, Viktor couldn't see many major reasons against this marriage. Sure, he would have preferred it didn't happen in the first place, but now that it had, what it brought him significantly outweighed what it took away.

The contract was overly complicated, because of course it was, but a significant part of that was creating the expected pre-nupital heir and money agreements, after the fact. Both Cedric and Fleur had been awarded an allowance, split equally from his and Harry's family vaults, whilst both Cedric and Fleur were never to have access to either the Potter, Krum or Black trusts, but could, if awarded permission, access Viktor's personal funds from his Quidditch career, or Harry's trust fund. Technically Harry and Viktor could have the same rights to Fleur and Cedric's vaults, but, well, why would they ever need to?

The requirements for children were also made into terms, but Fleur was required to be on birth control until she was at least thirty-three, and no ritual for any of the males could be considered before Harry turned thirty. Viktor had not even begun to consider children, so this was very relieving. He was sure Black had been the one to push this, as his parent's certainly didn't and both the Diggorys and Delacours would probably prefer a child as soon as possible.

And of course, the living situation terms were a complete mess.

"Viktor, open the door!"

Viktor smiled, and weakly _accio_ 'd the door handle, allowing Dimitri to waltz in and flop on his bed, collecting the bottle of raika on his way passed.

"This bad?" He questioned, shaking the bottle.

Viktor grunted, before tossing the contract onto the table next to him and turning to face his friend properly. "Worse. I'm married. Traditionally."

"Well, shit. All four of you?" After Viktor nodded, Dimitri leaned over to fill up Viktor's glass, and grab another one out of the cabinet next to his chair. "How did your parents take it?"

"Well Potter is also Heir Black, but Delacour is Veela and Diggory is middle-class."

"But it's traditional, so they can't do anything about it."

"Exactly." Viktor tipped his glass, and then took a sip.

Dimitri leaned back on the bed, and let a leer slip onto his face. "An actual veela though, you lucky, lucky man. French and human raised. She's going to be fierce, but at least she won't burn your dick off."

"She might bite it if she thought I deserved it, though. French, you know."

"You always did like the dangerous ones."

Viktor hummed, and went back to staring at the thick pile of parchment next to him. Dimitri was used to him brooding, so just poured another glass, and settled into wait.

He was very glad he had this room to retreat to, and Viktor was sure he would be spending a fair amount of time here over the year, whenever he wanted to get away from his new husbands and wife. Although he would make sure to spend each night in their new bed, if only for the gorgeous people that would be in it.

He should probably head up there now honestly. Viktor drained his glass, and turned back to Dimitri. "I'm not going to be sleeping in here this year, so you can tell the others if they want to use it if they get lucky, its fine. But tell them not to touch my stuff, and to replace any alcohol they drink."

Most of the other boys had been jealous that Viktor got his own room on the ship, when everyone else had to share, but no matter what would have happened with the tournament, Viktor's self-study would have meant he'd need the space. Everyone else would be learning in one of the Hogwarts classrooms, and so could deal with having to share a room.

Dimitri stood up when he did, indicating they would walk up to the castle together. Strolling down the gangplank, and onto the lakeshore, Viktor took in the sight of Hogwarts lit up against the dark sky. It was much more beautiful than Durmstrang, a grand castle compared to the haphazard collection of buildings that had been built over time as Durmstrang grew in prominence. But then, Hogwarts' inception was a point of pride for England, whereas the fact that Durmstrang started as a hedge school was not really something anyone talked about.

Pushing open the massive doors, Viktor waved goodbye to Dimitri, not wanting to eat with a few hundred other children who were mostly all obsessed with him. While he was sure it would happen, he wanted to delay as long as possible the day they were comfortable enough to come up and talk to him. Maybe he could ask Harry how he managed it.

It took Viktor a while to make it up to their rooms, even with the beacon he kept in his trunk, due to the winding nature of the stairs and corridors. He noticed Harry sitting on one of the couches flipping something in his hands, and so crossed over to sit in the armchair opposite him.

"Could you get a house-elf to bring up dinner?"

Harry blinked across at him, then nodded, calling one of the ridiculous names the English called their elves, and waved its attention to him, letting Viktor choose what he would like. He asked the elf to bring enough up for two, and to keep an ear out in case they requested more, he wasn't sure where Cedric or Fleur were.

Viktor only picked at his meal when it arrived, as English food was too fatty compared to what he was used to. He would need to talk to the elves about organising a specific diet for him. Viktor had to keep on the wrong side of skinny, and despite his training regime, too much food would translate to muscle mass, which was even heavier than fat. Seekers had to be light, but balancing that against the strength needed to fly on a broom was crucial.

He noticed that Harry was doing the same, but it seemed that it was more due to being distracted than any worry about his weight. He was very skinny though, perhaps he took his flying more seriously than most students. Cedric very clearly didn't, because while he was fit for a school level playing, he was too broad, clearly spending more training on building strength than endurance.

After finishing most of his meal, Viktor figured he should make an attempt at conversation. He waved at the badge Harry had set down when their meal arrived. "What is that for?"

Harry's face visibly soured, and he just picked it up and flicked it at Viktor. The badge read 'Support Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts Champion.' Charming.

Harry clearly saw his reaction, and snorted softly. "It gets better. Press it."

Viktor did so, and the words changed to say 'Potter stinks.'

"A sickle a piece, and they're charmed to just show the Hogwarts crest to anyone over twenty."

"Are many people buying them?" Viktor asked, passing the badge back, although judging by Harry's mood when he walked it, he could guess the answer.

"Only about half the school and every single Hufflepuff."

Viktor quirked an eyebrow in question, and Harry explained. "Cedric's house. They don't traditionally win things, so him being Champion is massive for them. I'm not surprised, really. They all clumped after the parselmouth thing too."

It took Viktor a minute to work out what the word meant, it being fairly obscure, but finally connected the term to the Hogwarts founder who could speak to snakes.. "Someone at the school is a parselmouth?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah. I am."

"Isn't that family rather dark? How did they marry into the Potter family?"

Harry stood up, gripping the badge tightly in his hand. "I'm not _fucking related_ to Voldemort." He took a deep breath to visibly calm himself down. "I need to go for a walk." He strode into the bedroom, and Viktor heard his trunk lid slam against the wall.

Behind him the door opened, and he twisted around to nod at Cedric as he walked in. Before Cedric could reply, Harry slammed out of the bedroom, an Invisibility cloak swirling around his shoulders, and a folded piece of parchment in one hand. He caught sight of Cedric and threw at badge in his other hand at Cedric's head. "Cedric, your housemates are all fucking dicks." With that, he swept out of the room, pulling the hood over his head and vanishing from sight as the door closed.

Viktor was still too caught on the sudden turn of the conversation to Voldemort to care overly much.

* * *

Harry had spent most of the night out roaming the castle, avoiding patrolling prefects, and Mrs Norris with ease. He knew he was brooding, but he'd had an awful day, and just wanted a chance to vent, even if it was just in his head.

He'd returned to the rooms in the early morning, and had caught a few hours of sleep. It would make for a long day, but he had done it before and surely would again.

He had woken up before any of the others, and was mostly ready for the day before Cedric finally stumbled out of bed. Both Viktor and Fleur were still asleep, but Harry didn't need to wake them, as they started class later in the day.

Harry shuffled around in his trunk, pulling out a few books that he stored in his bag, after checking his timetable for his classes, and tucked a few quills and a pot of ink into a side pocket.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Viktor pushing up to sit against the headboard, letting Fleur curl into his hip.

"Cedric" Harry called, holding a book. "Here is your herbology text. Thanks for lending it to me. Snape will have to give me at least an Acceptable for this."

Cedric took the book, and dropped it on top of his own trunk, but then turned back to Harry with a questioning expression, his hands pausing on his buttons.

"Why are you only okay with an A? You should really be trying harder than that."

Harry noticeably rolled his eyes. "Snape hates me. He never grades me properly."

"He's a teacher. He wouldn't do that, no matter what he thinks of you."

"He does." Harry insisted. " But, whatever. I need to get to breakfast." Harry picked up his book bag, trying to get out of the room ahead of Cedric, but paused when Cedric grabbed his shoulder.

"What." He asked, maybe a bit too hostile, as Cedric flinched back quickly.

"I'm just -er, going to ask them to, maybe stop wearing the badges. My housemates at least. I'm sure Slytherins are wearing them too, but they won't really listen to me."

"Right. Thanks. Good luck with that." Harry rolled his eyes as he left the room. There was no way the ever-loyal Hufflepuffs would even consider it. Or maybe they would. Cedric was fairly popular and well liked. Harry honestly didn't care either way.

Walking into the Great Hall sent a ripple of quiet around the room before a the traditional dull roar returned, although there were too many people now looking at him, or just blatantly pointing. Harry just ignored all of this and strode across to drop in between Hermione and Ron.

"Anyone else feel like gouging Malfoy's eyeballs out with one of his stupid badges, or is it just me?"

Ron laughed, "Not just you, mate, although I always feel like that about the prick.

Hermione scolded Harry over the top of Ron. " _Harry_. That's unsanitary. Use a hex instead."

Harry blinked at Hermione. While she normally tolerated Harry and Ron imagining various ways to maim Malfoy, because she disliked him as much as any Gryffindor, she rarely, if ever, encouraged them.

"He is completely beyond the pale. The badges are far worse than your normal feud, and it's now just outright systematic bullying. Especially because the Hufflepuffs are all wearing them too."

Harry shrugged. "Cedric said he would talk to them about stopping."

"He should have talked to them yesterday." Ron growled.

"I don't think he knew about them until I threw one at him last night actually."

"Yes, because throwing it at him is certainly going to make him more sympathetic, Harry." Hermione chided.

"I had a long day. Whatever, I don't care about it. Malfoy is going to flash them around in Potions today, no matter what." With that, Harry hunkered down over his breakfast. He wanted to talk to both his friends about the whole situation he was in, having not had a chance when he dropped by Gryffindor Tower yesterday evening, but he would wait until they were away from all the listening ears around them.

* * *

Potions had been as bad as Harry expected, especially after a day of classes with every Slytherin pushing 'Potter Stinks' in his face every chance they had. Snape had been in fine form, scathing vitriol coming at Harry for the whole lesson. Snape had even left Neville alone for the lesson, completely ignoring his failed potion beyond taking a moment to take 30 points.

Harry left the room the minute the class finished, tugging Hermione and Ron along by their robe sleeves, and they wound through corridors until they found an empty corridor on the fourth floor, and ducked into a room.

They crossed to sit on the ground just in front of the desk, after Harry spread his cloak out on the ground. Hermione pulled out a jar from her bag, and spelled the bluebell flames inside of it.

Huddling around the flames, as they had been since first year, Harry finally had the chance to talk about what had been worrying him.

He spoke down to his lap, his brow furrowed. "We have to share a bed."

"All four of you?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

"Did they… um…"

Harry nodded again, as Hermione trailed off.

"You already had sex?" Ron exclaimed, his voice squeaking.

"What? No!?" Harry's head shot up to look at Ron wide eyed. "Why would you think that?"

"You said so!"

"No I didn't!"

"Shhhh" Hermione interjected. "Someone will hear you."

"We didn't have sex." Harry whispered.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"They -er, kissed me. And." He made a vague, crude motion with his hands. "I'd made a joke about them being into kids, before, but they just-" Harry paused again. "They're all _adults_."

Hermione frowned, wrinkling her nose. "Did you talk to Sirius?"

Harry shook his head. "He was already dealing with everything else, already."

"What's the problem though, mate? You are _traditionally married_ to a veela. That's every boys' dream."

"Like you don't have a crush on Krum, too." Hermione snapped.

"I do not. I just appreciate his flying."

"The figurine you keep on your bedside table doesn't have a broom."

"It's not on my bedside table!"

"I saw it just yesterday when I had to come and tell you to stop being an idiot about Harry's predicament."

"I wasn't being an idiot."

"The first thing you said to me was that he deserved to get expelled."

Harry couldn't believe it. Well, he could. He loved both his friends, but they got caught up in their arguments to a degree that pushed everything else, including Harry, from their minds. "Guys. Do you mind?"

"Oh. Sorry, Harry." Hermione said, sheepishly. "Maybe you could try just talking to them?"

* * *

The amount of times Fleur had been asked about the size of Viktor's dick today was ridiculous. Even her friends hadn't been immune, keenly listening to her answer every time she was asked. Not that she'd differed from a haughty sniff, or piercing glare, depending on how insistent the person asking was.

She wondered if any of her new husbands had dealt with this as well. Cedric likely had, especially because he seemed more approachable than her.

It didn't matter. The Beauxbatons students would all remember that her love life was not up for discussion, and the rest of Hogwarts would quickly learn the same. Fleur was used to people trying to intrude in her life, and she spent a significant amount of time building a reputation that would deter them before they ever approached her. She only hoped that Gabby would be fine back at the Palace without Fleur there to protect her from the vultures.

She arrived back at her Hogwarts rooms after dinner, having been pleasantly surprised that there was still French style food on offer. She had expected it to only be there for the welcoming feast before the menu returned to the normal fare as Beauxbatons would have done that they were hosting the Tournament.

In the room, Cedric was sitting in one of the armchairs around the fire, holding a newspaper, and Viktor was writing a letter. Harry walked in only moments after she did, clearly having utilised his intimate knowledge of hidden passageways, as Fleur had not seen him on the long corridor leading up to the door.

Cedric looked up and nodded to both of them, but focussed on back on the paper in his immediately. "Have you seen the paper today?"

Harry shook his head, and Cedric just gestured them both over. A photo of the Goblet of Fire took up a third of the front page, with the article taking up the rest, but the bold, moving headline was the most prominent, reading 'Hogwarts Champion Goes for Gold'.

Fleur wasn't sure why Cedric seemed so distressed about the article. "Did you not expect it to be on the front page?"

Cedric breathed out a laugh. "I wish. No the article- it's actually about how I'm marrying up, specifically that the prize money I could win isn't enough, and that I am marrying you all for your money. 'Going for Gold'"

"What?!"

Fleur pulled the paper from Cedric's hands, and skimmed over the article herself. It presented Cedric as desperate to utilise any connection to move up in the world, implicating, if not actually stating, that he manipulated the Goblet of Fire somehow to forge their marriage, additionally tricking it into accepting Harry Potter as a fourth champion.

It was all ridiculous leaps of logic, and unfounded statements, but people would still believe it. This would pass over into France soon enough, and, of course, that was why Viktor was writing a letter so late in the day. Fleur needed to pass this onto her parents. Her father couldn't afford a public scandal like this, and crushing the story before this Skeeter could make any more of it was crucial.

Fleur dropped the paper, and pulled out the protean charmed notebook her father had given to her when he began properly building his campaign for minister. He wanted her to be able to communicate with him if anything like this situation came up, and for once she was glad her parents had such direct and immediate access to her.

She scrawled out a quick note ' _Front page. Daily Prophet_.' From there her father's people would be able to deal with the problem. She turned back to Cedric. "I hope you are looking forward to your mail tomorrow."

"Hmm?"

"You are going to get so many Howler's, especially because you English seem to think they are appropriate for expressing unsolicited opinions."

Cedric dropped his head into his hands. "What the fuck is going on in my life. I'm a fucking Hufflepuff."

"Welcome to being famous." Viktor drawled, dropping onto the couch next to Fleur, slumping back into the soft cushions.

Harry had been reading the article since Fleur had dropped it, and spoke into the comfortable silence. "I like this part about 'defiling a national icon' the most, honestly."

Fleur smirked at him. "I don't know if we've got around to _defiling_ , yet."

Fleur had been expecting Harry to flush, but instead he only flinched slightly, and looked away. "Can we- um-" He glanced back at all three of them out of the corner of his eye. "Go slower with all that?"

It took Fleur a moment to understand the term, but when she did she didn't know how to respond. A boy going through puberty who wasn't desperate for sex? Harry had seemed into it, and he was certainly attracted to them all.

Meanwhile Cedric had nodded immediately, face shocked. "Of course. Sorry."

Harry nodded meekly, looking surprised at how no-one had rejected his question. Perhaps they had been too forceful the other day, too desperate to move to proper sex themselves.

"Of course, Harry. That is no problem. We shall go as slow as you want."

Harry smiled slightly, nibbling on his lip, then jerked his head at the bedroom and hurried off, passing straight through to the bathroom.

Fleur watched Harry leave, and the dropped her head onto Viktor's arm .When they heard the shower start, Cedric was the first to speak. "Well, that doesn't make me feel any better."

"We don't have to actually have to go at his pace. We just have to make it seem more like a compromise." Fleur replied.

She saw a complicated face cross over Cedric's face, but Viktor's response distracted her. "Especially because I don't want to put my sex life on hold on for too long."

"Exactement."

* * *

Warning: Harry is 14, Fleur and Cedric are 17, and Viktor is 18. This is addressed in the story, and I think I make my point clear, but to make it explicit - underage sex is illegal, as it should be, and stat rape is also a crime for a multitude of reasons. I don't condone either the general premise or the actual behaviour shown in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Smut. Cedric is still seventeen. Harry is still fourteen

Chapter 3

Cedric had always enjoyed his classes. He was smart enough for them not to be hard, and as a Hufflepuff he had friends in each house that never left him floundering for a partner. Charms with the Slytherins was always hard though because Flitwick was an amazing teacher but very hands off for the classes he didn't like. All the heads of houses favoured their own students, of course, but it always seemed like the Huflepuffs came off the worst with each teacher. Flitwick, especially, just spent the class lecturing now, saying that as older students they should be able to manage their own learning. Cedric was fine, but that left lots of other students lost on some topics, and he didn't always have time to tutor around his own classwork.

Having his own set of rooms was the only good thing to come out of this tournament mess. He dropped his school bag on the couch as he walked passed, and was halfway to their sideboard before noticing Sirius Black sitting on the other side of the room. He jolted slightly, shocked, and still not ready to assume that the man wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"Um, hi, Sir." He managed to squeak out, before turning back to the sideboard and making himself a cup of tea.

"Hello, Diggory. I'll have one of those if you don't mind. Milk, no sugar."

"Yeah, sure, no problem, sir." Cedric hunched over the teapot and spooned another measure of tea leaves out of the jar. He wished it took longer to make tea, but with always boiling water available in a carafe it was the matter of moments to prepare it.

He placed the cup down in front of Black, before hurrying back to his own seat, next to his bag. Cedric mother had hammered manners into him from a young age, and for that reason only he tried to initiate a conversation. "How have you been, sir."

"Oh, good," Black replied airily. "Being on the run is good for the heart I've found. Lot's of fresh air."

Cedric chuckled weakly. "I'm sure. Did Viktor or Fleur come through earlier?"

"Shouldn't you be keeping track of your spouses yourself, especially at this time of night?"

"We generally do our own thing, you know."

"Sure, sure, of course. But you're all adults, you know."

Right, shit. Black was here for one thing only, and it sure wasn't the tea. Cedric didn't know where Harry was, and Black was probably going to murder him for it. Or not murder him, because that would hurt Harry, but torture was certainly still on the table. Cedric squeaked for the second time that night.

"Um, yeah. I mean, I only just turned seventeen, you know."

"Mm. Yeah." Black nodded.

Cedric had nothing to say to that, and Black seemed to have no desire to keep the conversation going, so they sat there in silence until Viktor and Fleur came through the door two cups of tea later.

"Oh look. All my children-in-law in the same room! All we need is Harry and we'll have the complete set."

Fleur and Viktor snapped their heads over almost simultaneously, and both froze as Cedric had when they saw Black, but only for a moment. Viktor just dipped his head in acknowledgement, while Fleur sunk into a curtsey. "Sir. I didn't know parents had access to the castle proper. Did Professor Dumbledore let you in?"

Black nodded back to Viktor before replying to Fleur. "Oh no, I would be embarrassed if I couldn't find my way around my alma mater all by myself, don't you think?"

Fleur nodded, but Cedric interjected quickly. "Wait? Was that actually you breaking into the castle last year, then?"

"Yeah, of course."

Cedric squeaked again, and he heard Viktor suppress a laugh but ignored it. "Seriously? You actually broke into the school?"

"Sure. But better me than an actual mass murderer, you know." Black waved his wand, bringing the teapot over to him from the sideboard, followed by the small milk jug. "I was only looking to increase my body count by one, anyway."

"Shut up, Sirius, you don't have a body count," Harry spoke from behind them, dropping his book bag on the floor next to Cedric's. He noticed Harry's was fairly ratty, especially in comparison to Cedric's brand new satchel.

"Hello, Harry. How was your day." Harry's reply to Black's question was muffled in Black's shirt as he was wrapped up in a hug. "Good, good. Let's go for a walk. I'll show you where the kitchens are."

Black led Harry out of the room, Harry throwing a wave over his shoulder, and Black waving his wand again, flicking his cloak of the rack and out behind them, the hem sweeping over the doorstep a second before the door slammed shut.

"I do not think he likes us very much." Viktor mused into the silence.

"No, but look on the bright side. We do know he can't murder us."

* * *

Cedric wasn't sure how to prepare for the First Task. It was supposed to test his bravery and daring, but that could really mean anything. His friends had helped him brainstorm, looking through records of past Tournaments, finding what previous champions had faced

Most worryingly was how many had died. Because it was a lot. Which he had known, because he'd had too many stories told to him by his parents, and by Binns, to forget how some of the more notorious Champions had achieved their titles.

But still. Rampaging manticores.

"Hey mate. This one had to fight a runespoor. But get this, he survived, won the tournament, and then two weeks later died from the venom finally managing to knock him off." Cedric turned his head where it was resting on the tabletop to glare at Gabriel.

"Hey, if they do that again, we know Potter will be fine. He'll be able to sit down and have a chat with it." Cedric turned his head to the other side to glare at David.

Cedric heard a snort from the other side of the table before James whispered. "Seriously evil wizard popping off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant."  
Cedric just lifted his head up from the table to allow it to drop down onto the hard surface. "Why am I friends with any of you?"

"Forced proximity mostly." Gabriel said.

"Hey, Cedric." They heard before anyone had a chance to continue the conversation. Cedric sat up, looking over to see Harry walking around one of the stacks and up to their hidden corner of the library.

"Hey, Harry. Uh. How did you find us?" Because this was a very quiet corner of the library, and it was close to midnight. "Wait, it's after curfew, what are you still doing up?"

Harry sent him an incredulous look, before Cedric realised who he was sitting with. "I'm a prefect, so I'm supervising the rest of them."

"Right. Good thing I'm with you now, then."

"That's not how it works." Cedric trailed off weakly, when he realised Harry didn't care. "Er- why are you here then?"

"You're doing research for the first task, yeah?"

"Nah mate, we're here in the library at midnight just for fun. I love reading." James said. "Of course we're looking up stuff for the first task."

"Right, yeah. So it's -er. Dragons."

Cedric just blinked.

"Um- yeah, I just saw them. There are four of them in the Forbidden Forest right now. One for each of us"

"Fuck." "Holy shit." "Well, it's been nice knowing you mate." Why did Cedric even like these arseholes?

"Right. Thanks for telling me. Are you going to find Fleur and Viktor now?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, Maxime and Karkaroff were creeping around the Forest too, so they'll be passing it on, no question.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." And Harry turned and walked out of their aisle, robe swirling around his – muddy, from the Forbidden Forest that he just happened to be walking around in? – shoes.

"Wait! Harry-" Cedric leapt up, running around the same corner, only to find that there was no hint of Harry at all. He turned back to face his friends. "That was real right?"

All three nodded. "Yeah mate. At least we know what books we need to be looking in now."

"Why do I just feel like I got condescended to by a fourteen-year-old?" Gabriel mused as they moved a couple of unnecessary piles of books to the floor. "He's like half my height and didn't even talk to me."

"Think about what Cedric's gonna be getting in bed, then." James said.

Wankers.

* * *

Talking of being in bed, there are limitations on how far someone can go before the entire magical aspect of their marriage forces them to consummate, and they have to do that as a complete group, so Cedric had become intimately acquainted with Viktor Krum's dick and Fleur's pussy, and Harry's torso if he managed to catch him in an accommodating mood. Which wasn't often, and he always finished any session with Harry by searching out one of the others to actually get off with. He knew they didn't mind because they did the same to him.

Right now he'd managed to walk in on Fleur and Viktor making out, having waved good bye to Harry on one of his night time wanderings, after a couple of minutes of kissing and feeling Harry's small hands rubbing over his bare torso.

He hadn't bothered to put a shirt back on and appreciated the looks both of his spouses sent him when he climbed onto the bed behind Fleur.

"Will Harry be following you in?" Viktor asked, rubbing his fingers over Fleur's nipple.  
"Would I be topless if he was?" Cedric said back, running up Fleur's thigh to her arse, and then over Viktor's tight abdomen.

"That boy." Fleur sighed. "He's lucky we have each other."

Cedric rolled in closer to them both and pressed his cock up against Fleur's arse. "We're lucky to have him too."

Viktor groaned, and he looked over Fleur's shoulder to see she had pulled his cock out too and was stroking it lightly. "Fuck." He pulled the back of Fleur's nightgown up, so he was rutting against the silk of her panties. "How do we want to do this?"

Rather than replying, Viktor hitched Fleur's leg up over his hip, running his mouth down to her full tits so suck a nipple into her mouth. This was a position they'd been in often, although all of them took a turn at being the middle, so Cedric took the hint, and, pressing closer to Fleur, tucked his hand between them to press against her pussy from behind. He could feel the slickness through the silk and pushed further to rub circles around her clit.

She moaned, and arched her back, pushing her hips back and her chest forward, and gods, Cedric couldn't get enough of her pale skin in the candlelight, and the flushed red of the marks Viktor was leaving around her nipples. Further down, the ruddy head of Viktor's cock flashed in and out of his foreskin with the motion of Fleur's hands, and Cedric always wanted to get his lips around it, but now his mouth was actually watering. Viktor was so gorgeous, and during sex he was so intense He bit his lip, frotted his hips harder against her arse, and slipped his hand into Fleur's panties, knowing how easy it'd be to get her off if she was this worked up.

He dipped the tip of his fingers into her hole to get them properly wet, before sliding them up to her clit again, running tight circles, that combined with Viktor's mouth on her tits, easily pushed her into orgasm. He kept his fingers pressed where they were and waited out the clench of her pussy below them, before pulling his hand back to strip his own cock until he was coming all over her arse, groaning into her shoulder.

He lay pressed up against her soft body, floating in the afterglow and barely noticing the shift of her body as she started to work Viktor's cock again. He didn't last long, and after a minute Cedric rolled onto his back to pick up his wand and cast a cleaning charm over them all.  
"Do you think Harry knows we do this."

"Of course he does. Go to sleep." Viktor mumbled from where he was wrapped around Fleur.

* * *

They'd all known about the dragons before the task. Fleur and Cedric had piled up books on every possibly related topic, and Harry had been talking to his two friends about little else since.

Viktor had spent little time researching, and most of his time practising the few spells he planned on using in the task. He didn't want to overcomplicate the matter or walk in with a plan that he'd forget in the face of a real live fucking dragon, so he'd drilled _conjunctivitis, confrigo, immobulus_ and _stupefy_ until he had them all down perfectly. He was fairly sure his stupefy and his _immobulus_ would have little effect on a dragon, but everyone had heard the stories of wizards doing incredible things in dangerous situations, and nothing got the blood pumping more than a dragon trying to kill you.

Karkaroff had told him about the task weeks ago, but he was still not over what the actual task required. He'd studied past Tournaments, of course, but they'd been cancelled due to safety reasons, and so it had stood to reason that there would have been some changes to the protocol before they restarted it. But apparently not.

If he got injured in a way that was actually lasting, which dragon fire could do, his manager would kill him, and he'd be in danger of his contract being terminated.

His father would fight it, of course, putting the full strength of the Krum name behind the lawsuit, but Viktor had read his contract through before he'd signed it, and 'intentional reckless endangerment resulting in permanent injury' was a clearly defined terminable offence.

Viktor was fairly sure he'd be fine, but sitting here in the tent, having pulled a Chinese Fireball out of the bag and watching it crawl over his fingers and hand, it was easy to stress about this he couldn't change. Better than to stress about the things he could change though, as he'd learnt through too many quidditch games that when he did so, he inevitably fucked up.

He was the third to go into the arena, after Fleur and Cedric, and while he was sure both of them would come out alive and mostly uninjured, be couldn't say the same for Harry. He'd assured them all this morning that he had a plan, and was confident of his performance, but he was fourteen, and Viktor had little reason to believe him. But there was nothing he could do on the day of the task, and so he'd walked down to the tent with the other three in silence.

He heard the cheers for Fleur finishing her task, Bagman announcing her having retrieved her golden egg excitedly.

He waited for the signal announcing his turn at the exit to the gate, bouncing on his toes to warm up. He planned to burst out of the gate and straight into the fray, rather than give the dragon any time to get used to him. Dragons were smart, Fireball's especially, and the smarter plan when dealing with them was to get away as fast as possible. He'd weighed up trying to show off some kind of bravery when completing the task, but when balanced against staying alive, obviously that had won out. He'd just have to hope that his current plan would win him enough points from the judges.

* * *

Sitting in the medical tent after his task, Viktor could only stare into the distance. He thought he'd been ready for the task, and he guessed he had been, but no level of preparedness would allow for him to actually be ready to walk into an arena with a nesting mother dragon.

While the mistake of cursing the dragon while she was next to her eggs seemed obvious, when actually facing her, he'd barely been able to think before he reacted. Still, he had a respectable score, and he was fairly certain Harry would be coming in last anyway. The boy may be skilled for a fourteen-year-old, but he had no chance of actually competing with grown adults.

"Come outside, Viktor. 'Arry is about to be called into ze arena." Fleur, Cedric and he had agreed that they would all be watching Harry's attempt, and had cleared it with all their headmasters and the judges the day before, because it would be… inconvenient if they were to all die because a child was thrown into something that massively outclassed him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Viktor took a deep breath before striding outside the tent. Diggory may be content to be in public with the very orange evidence of his mistakes in the task on his face, but Viktor had his own pride, and would not compromise. They ended up right on the edge of the arena, next to the low barrier all the dragon handlers were standing behind, as this gave them the easiest access to the actual arena if it were needed.

Upon entering the arena Harry paused for a minute, taking the space in, but quickly ducked behind a large boulder, only just in their sight. Viktor was fairly sure he saw the flick of a wand, but couldn't be sure as Harry spend the next couple of nerve-wracking minutes running and dodging around dragon fire. He'd said he had a plan, and Viktor believed him, but Harry might want to get around to actually executing it sometime soon before he was burned to death.

He was seconds away from leaping over the barrier and going to pull his husband out to safety, when from over the back of the stands flew a broomstick. Harry's Firebolt sped to Harry, and he leapt on it as it flew past.

He'd been told Harry owned the broom because Black had bought it for him, but had assumed the boy would be massively outclassed on it.

He had never been more glad to be wrong. Harry flying was beautiful. He wasn't technically perfect, in fact, he was very technically incorrect at a number of fairly standard flying requirements, but with the way he flew, it didn't matter. The fact that he didn't have his toes notched in the saddle properly, or that he was turning a fucking Firebolt with his whole body like it was a Shooting Star was odd to look at, except for how Harry made it work. He was twisting and rolling around every burst of fire, and had only been caught out by the dragon's tail once, and didn't let it phase him. It was like he was playing quidditch up there, moving around bludgers and fellow players, not one of the most dangerous creatures in the world.

Viktor was getting a little hard watching it, and looking over at Diggory, he could see the other man was as well."

"Does he always fly like this?"

"Yeah, he has since he was eleven. Hot isn't it?"

"Really?" Fleur interjected, incredulously. "Flying is turning you on?"

Viktor nodded, not willing to divert his attention away from the spectacle in front of him to engage in what would quickly deteriorate into mindless banter. Harry had just drawn his dragon away from her nest, and swooped under her in a perfect dive to collect his egg, and was soaring over the stands in a victory lap, his quidditch playing more evident here than any other time.

God this boy was incredible, and Viktor was actually looking forward to going out and flying with him liked he'd promised.

* * *

Fleur's parents had come to see the first task, of course, although at least half the reason was that they got to sit in the stands with both the English and Bulgarian Ministers, as well as a few Norwegian politicians. There were also a number of quidditch people in their area of the stands, from around the world, but they kept to their own group mostly.

As, because her parents were at Hogwarts anyway, they had planned to have dinner with her that night. She'd mentioned it while Black was hovering around Harry yet again, and so their small family dinner had been expanded into a celebration dinner with all their parents present. Considering how badly it went last time they were all in a room together, Fleur expected tonight to be a nightmare.

* * *

And gods it was. But so much worse than she even expected. Perhaps it was a good thing they'd be spending much of their time in England, because her Fleur would be able to organise visiting schedules that meant none of them were ever together in her own house alone. She couldn't care less if they deigned to spend time together elsewhere, if Black dropped in to see the Krums or the Diggory's invited their fellow in-laws over for dinner. As long as she didn't have to witness this catastrophe ever again.

She could see that Cedric agreed with her, from the pale cast to his faintly horror struck face, but both Harry and Viktor were blithely ignoring the tension, and engaging their own families and each other in conversation.

"And, gods, tatko, can you see now why I want to compete in this country, if Harry is the kind of quality they produce?"

Conversation about quidditch. Of course.

"Now, Viktor, I agree with your point of course." Black said. "But you saw Harry fly. He's never been trained a day in his life."

"Of course. It was a mess-"

"Hey!" Harry interrupted. "I'm not a mess."

"Harry, darling. You really are." Black placated. "A beautiful mess, but a mess all the same. If I knew the Firebolt would spoil you this much, I'd have just replaced your Nimbus instead."

"What do you mean?"

"You turn like you are rolling?" Viktor replied. "Did no one ever teach you how to fly properly?"

"No, I was put on the school team after my first flying lesson, and had a free period for the rest of the year."

Cedric laughed. "I remember when everyone found out. We all thought it was a joke until the actual game. You were on the school team before I was."

Fleur turned away from that conversation, and back to her parents. "Maman, how have things been at home? Is Gabrielle well?"

Maman smiled gently. "Of course. She is flourishing. She will be ready to attend pre-school for a couple days a week next year."

"It will be good for her to mingle. A number of important people will have children in her year." Papa said.

"As there are every year at Beauxbatons." Fleur laughed.

"Important French people, mostly." Black looked over, with sharp eyes. "And maybe some Italians, but most of the Mediterraneans find their way over to Greece, and of course everyone north goes up to Durmstrang."

"I guess Beaxbatons is like Hogwarts, then." Maman replied, airily.

"Ha." Sirius barked. "Sure, give or take a couple centuries of history."

"Everyone has to start small."

"You'd know, Minister."

Fleur had no idea why Black was so insistent on deriding her family. They'd never done anything to the man, as far as she knew. And certainly there was no possibility for history there, as the man had been in prison until a year ago. He was very well bred though, and English, and there was a certain entitlement that came with being only one of those things, let alone both.

"Maman-"

"Sorry, Fleur. I am feeling tired. Darling, let's go home." Her father stood up, taking her mother's hand, and they swept out with an airy "Au revoir", leaving their dessert mostly uneaten.

"I need an early night after our ordeal today, so I will go to sleep as well. Good night." She nodded to the Diggorys, the Krums and Blacks, and walked calmly to the entrance to their bedroom, passing straight through to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

* * *

She was barely finished cleaning her face of make-up when the boys trooped into the room. Viktor walking to his trunk to change, Cedric into the shower, and Harry pausing to hover close behind her.

"'Arry. Why is he like that?"

"Thirteen years in Azkaban, maybe?"

Fleur glared at him.

"No, really. He's messed up. He hates just about everyone."

"Except you."

Harry nodded. "Except me. I'll tell him to stay away from you guys for a while."

"Please do. I know how you can make it up to me though."

Harry's eyes dropped to her chest, as she allowed her silk robe to slip off her shoulders. "I can er- brush your hair?"

Merde. This boy. "No, I was thinking something more… involved."  
"You sound like one of my fans vhen I run into them in a bar." Viktor walked over to them, dressed only in a soft pair of burgundy pants. "And one of Harry's when he sees them in the corridor because English people have no class."

"Are you saying I have no class?" Fleur shot back, smiling slightly.

"Yes."

"Hey, mate. At least none of us have pants with our faces spread over the bum." Cedric slapped Viktor's bum as he walked passed wrapped in a towel.

"What?! Turn around." Fleur said, incredulously.

Viktor rotated slowly, until he could shake his bum at her and Harry, showing that he was wearing his own merchandise. "I vant to make sure you can appreciate my face from every angle."

Harry giggled.

"What are you laughing at, you brat? I'm sure I could buy something similar here!" Viktor turned back around to poke Harry in the side.  
"Nah, Siri made sure my image wasn't licensed to anyone. I don't need the extra attention."

Fleur rolled her eyes. "I believed that until I saw you outfly a dragon today."

"Yeah, Harry. What the fuck was that! I mean, it was incredible, beautiful flying, but how'd you even think of it?" Cedric asked, now dressed and drying his hair with a spell.

"I just figured flying was one of the only things I'm good at. Like, I wasn't going to be able to use a spell."

"So your next thought was, I'll just take to the air with an airborne predator. Of course."

"Yeah, but Hermione looked it up, and they're kinda like eagles when they hunt, you know just coming from above and snatching you off the ground. When you're in the air it's just the fire you have to look out for."

"And the tail spikes." Viktor said.

"Yeah, well." Harry rubbed over the bandage on his shoulder sheepishly. "We all made it didn't we?"

"That we did. And I'm exhausted for it. Bedtime for me." Cedric crossed to the bed and climbed in. Fleur felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her and happily followed, draping her robe over a chair as she went.

"I'm not tired, so I'll just go for-"

"No you won't, brat. We're all sick of your night time wanderings. You wake us up when you crawl into bed hours after the rest of us." Fleur could see Viktor put a hand on Harry's back and push him over to the other side of the bed before they moved out of her line of sight.

"But I'm really not tired." Harry whined slightly.

"Me neither. There are other things we can do though." She felt the bed dip once, and then again, as they both climbed onto it. She rolled over to face them, seeing Harry straddled over Viktor's lap. "Who sounds like a fan now?"

Cedric spooned up behind her. "Just keep it quiet you two. I need to sleep."

Viktor grinned over at them, before moving his hands down to cup Harry's arse, and turning back to pressing kisses to Harry's lips. Fleur blinked heavily, and drifted off to sleep seeing Harry fully relax into Viktor's hold.

* * *

With only a couple weeks left until the end of term, Harry was starting to wonder what he'd be doing for the holidays. He normally spent his time at Hogwarts, but he hoped Sirius would offer for them to spend time together this year. He knew Sirius wasn't staying in England, flooing straight into Dumbledore's office anytime he came to visit, and Harry had always wanted to travel outside of England.

On the other hand, though, he knew Christmas was a time for family, and maybe one of his spouses wanted to have them all spend time together without the restrictions of class timetables. He did know that none of them would suggest a full family Christmas lunch, only because every meeting seemed to degenerate into snide insults or blatant blanking. Sirius had back off somewhat when Harry had asked him to, but was still happy to respond to anything sent his way.

So, Harry knew he'd be able to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Sirius, if his godfather wanted to have him, but some of the holiday might have to be spent at Hogwarts in their rooms.

The break was still a little way off, so he had some time to talk to Cedric, Fleur and Viktor about their expectations for the holiday, but for now he was happy to ignore the topic for his History of Magic homework instead. He, Hermione and Ron were seated around the low table in Harry's rooms, books and parchment spread around them.

"I like that Binns is trying to be topical, you know. Like he's almost a month too late, but the history of dragon hunting is more relevant than he manages to be most of the time." Ron said, flicking between his History textbook and a couple of the dragon specific books that still had not been returned to the library.

"History isn't meant to be topically relevant, Ron. Instead, we should learn from all of history to improve the future."

Hermione said.

"Sure, but you can't say that this wouldn't have been a more useful subject before the first task, rather than after it."

"Of course. But now you've done most of the research already, and you'll be sure to get good marks for this essay."

Ron rolled his eyes, but turned back to his books rather than continuing the conversation. Harry smiled down at his half-finished essay, tapping his quill against a corner while he thought. "Binns probably wasn't allowed to give any hints about what the task was. Or he didn't know."

"I can't believe it was actually meant to be a secret. I bet Malfoy knew what was going to be happening when he came to harass us on the train." Ron said huffily.

"I don't know. I wouldn't have known if Hagrid hadn't told me to come down to the Forest to see the dragons. And the Cedric wouldn't have known either."

"Harry. Professor Dumbledore knows everything that goes on in the castle. You wouldn't have found out if he didn't want you to find out." Hermione waved her wand over his parchment, clearing up the massive ink blot he'd made. "Be more careful."

The conversation died for a couple of minutes, the sound of quills on parchment and turning pages the only sound until Ron spoke again. "Why do people even like hunting dragons? It's terrifying being near them."

"Because men like killing things."

"Hey! Charlie works on a sanctuary!" Ron snapped back.

"Sorry. That was unfair. But all those glorified stories of knights hunting dragons comes from somewhere, and there weren't that many princesses hanging around."

Harry looked over at Ron. "Does this make me the knight in this scenario, or the princess?"

Ron laughed. "Probably a mixture of both."

* * *

Harry knew that he wanted to go flying with Viktor. Every quidditch player in the world wanted to go flying with Viktor Krum. He just hadn't known that Viktor would be interested in going flying with him as well.

But here they were on the pitch, both holding a Firebolt, and Viktor with a snitch in his other hand, having beaten Harry to the snitch every time they played. "I have set it to a lower standard than international games, but it should be harder than you are used to in your school games."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I found it harder to chase after. It didn't want to let me lock onto it."

"You fly well though." Viktor threw an arm over Harry's shoulders as they walked back to the Gryffindor change rooms.

"You think so?"

"Of course. But you knew that."

Harry grinned. "It's still nice to hear."


End file.
